


you don't have to say i love you to say i love you

by terfina



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, the one where korra has a lot of weird/creepy fans and asami comforts her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terfina/pseuds/terfina
Summary: Korra was used to the noise of crowds, whether it was jeers or praise. What she wasn't used to were eager eyed fans trying to get in her pants.
// or it's midnight and I'm emo bc I miss avatar and I'm gay af





	

Korra was used to the noise of crowds, whether it was jeers or praise. What she _wasn't_ used to were eager eyed fans trying to get in her pants.

The first time it had happened, Mako was there. A boy walked into their dressing room, a smirk on his face, and asked whether she had any plans after the pro-bending match. Needless to say, he was the first person into the water that game.

After she and Mako broke up, a lot more fans started hitting on her. When Tenzin or her father were around, the offender was disposed of immediately. But every time it happened, Korra always felt awkward or preyed on.

There were some situations she couldn't avoid. When she'd speak at rallies, she'd always hear at least a few people asking her to marry them or bear their children. Sometimes, she'd be in a pro-bending match and she'd hear a commentator mention how she was one of the finest female pro-benders.

Or, other times she would be at a dinner and the relative of some diplomat or official would come up to her and casually remark that it was a pity they were both single.

Korra didn't really know how to explain to the boy that 1, she was at least three times cooler than him, and 2, she didn't want to go out with him. She couldn't exactly fight her way out of the conversation (the last time she did that, the tabloids covered it for weeks) and every time she'd try to exit, he'd stop her.

"...your fight against the Badgermoles was amazing, especially how you took out the earthbender. I hope you could show me some of your moves after the party." He grinned and flipped his dull hair dramatically.

"Um, it was nothing really, I mean...I just bended some water at him!" She looked around for any mean of escape. Mako was talking to Beifong near the bar, Bolin was trying to charm Ginger, and Tenzin was trying to get the kids away from the alcoholic drinks.

"Don't be so modest! I'm sure it's much more complicated than that." He stepped closer to her.

Korra opened her mouth but before she could say anything, an arm wrapped around her shoulders and a familiar perfume drifter her way. "I've been looking all over for you babe!"

Korra was confused for a beat and then understood, smiling back at Asami. "Aw, I'm sorry baby! I didn't mean to. I thought you were talking to those tech guys."

The boy glanced from Korra to Asami, embarrassment flushing his cheeks, "I...got to go."

Korra watched the boy practically run away in shame and the turned to Asami, "Thanks for that. He was really starting to get on my nerves."

"Why didn't you use the bathroom excuse?" Asami let go of her shoulders, and for a moment, Korra wished for the warmth to return.

"I did. Twice."

"Ouch." Asami grimaced, "He's that bad?"

"Worse. He asked me if I know how to ride anything besides Naga."

Asami made a face like she wanted to vomit, "Do you want to go outside? I'm kind of bored of this party and the ugly paintings are making me claustrophobic."

"Sure." They weaved through the crowd of people to a large garden on a hill overlooking the city. There were several small fountains and they sat down on the rim of a small, secluded one hidden behind a few bushes.

"I'm sorry you have to go through that. Every time I see or hear about it, it makes me so mad."

Korra glanced at Asami. Her hands were fisted at her side and she was giving the ground a death stare.

"Hey, hey, don't be so upset. I'm used to it." She put her hand on Asami's shoulder and Asami looked into Korra's eyes.

"But that's the thing Korra, you shouldn't be used to it."

Korra was silent for a moment. "You're right but I can protect myself. You don't need to worry."

Asami smiled. "I know you can protect yourself. I was there when you found out someone ate your Flameo noodles."

Korra laughed and lifted up Asami's chin with her index finger. Bad move. Immediately she realized how close they were and dropped her finger, blood rushing to her cheeks. "Um, thanks for that though."

"Of course." Asami gave her a look that Korra didn't know how to decipher. It was like a mixture of want and sadness.

 

* * *

 

Every year, Korra was expected to make an annual address to Republic City. It was nerve-wracking. She was expected to summarize her achievements of the previous year, make an outline of her plans for the next year, and boost morale in the city. She thanked the spirits that she had Asami who helped revise her speech, adding and scratching out parts she saw fit.

As she sat behind Raiko, waiting for him to finish his speech, Korra anxiously moved her thighs up and down. She felt a hand on her knee and looked up to see Asami smiling at her, "Don't worry, I know you can do this."

Korra made her best attempt at a smile, "I'd taking fighting Unalaq over public speaking."

Asami frowned but she drew soothing patterns on Korra's knee. All too soon Raiko had finished and he gestured for Korra to speak.

"Good morning Republic City, it is my honor to be speaking to you..." The first part of the speech went well. Korra felt pretty good about the speech. That was, until she saw a group with huge posters with big block letters saying "GO OUT WITH ME KORRA?" and "MASTER OF 4 ELEMENTS AND MY HEART."

She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. She stammered and stuttered through the rest of her speech. Asami made her way to her as soon as she was done. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just saw some annoying posters." Korra said, making her way off the platform.

"Korra! Korra!" Chanted a few fans. "Korra can you kiss me?"

Asami's eyes glittered in a deadly shade of jade. "Excuse me? Do you know how disrespectful and rude that is to say? Imagine if some stranger said that to you. How would you feel?"

Korra felt scared, as if a riot may break out. "Asami don't. Let's just get out of here."

Asami followed her but her lips were frowning so intensely Korra was afraid they might be stuck there.

The ride back to the docks was quiet. Asami's hand found its way back to Korra's lap. It was a habit they had begun; whenever one wasn't feeling well, the other would offer their hand in a strictly platonic way. It was comforting and felt as warm as Mako's hugs years ago.

"It's just so weird, you know?" Korra said, a few minutes before boarding her ship back to Air Temple Island. "There's complete strangers that are obsessed with you."

"I know. You have to ignore them. Eventually they'll stop." Asami wrapped her hand around Korra's and squeezed.

"Yeah. Thanks for sticking up for me back there," Korra opened her arms.

Asami stepped forward and hugged her, "Of course."

"Asami?" Korra whispered into her ear.

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

Asami stepped out of the hug and, for a moment, Korra was afraid. But then she saw Asami's eyes, full of love and warmth and comfort. She whispered back, "I think I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! comments make me happy and so do kudos


End file.
